


Mint Syrup

by guitarist17



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarist17/pseuds/guitarist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin often came to this bar. However, this time was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mint Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> So, I'm french (meaning I'm sorry for the mistakes) and I was listening to "Couleur Menthe à L'Eau", an old french song, this morning. It led to this... I'm not sure how I feel about it but I hope you'll enjoy it!

Tobin often came to this bar. She liked the atmosphere. The music was good and not too loud; just softly playing in the background to go with your drink. However that night was different. That night, new costumers had entered the bar.

_She was wearing makeup_

_Like a movie star_

_Leaning against the jukebox._

_She dreamed she was posing_

_Just for a screen-test_

_For Century Fox_

Saying the woman was beautiful was an understatement. The only word Tobin had in mind since the young woman entered the bar was “gorgeous”. The barman eyed her curiously when the word escaped her mouth unconsciously and she blushed. To avoid his gaze she shifted on her stool, in a way that allowed her to have a better view of the stranger. The brunette was laughing at something her freckled friend had said. Her light make up made her eyes shine in the slight darkness of the room and her lipstick was an invitation to fantasies. Leaning against an old jukebox she looked like a model and Tobin couldn’t look away. She was mesmerized.

_She seemed to feel good about herself._

_Her mint-colored eyes were searching for a spotlight_

_The projector god._

_And I couldn’t handle it anymore._

_Of course, she did not see me_

_Lost in her megalomania_

_I was feeling unwanted_

Her eyes were what struck Tobin the most. A mix between green and blue. Almost like mint syrup with water… Yeah, that kind of color. Her attitude also. She was acting like nothing existed around her. Talking animatedly, laughing loudly. You could assume she was a megalomaniac wanting all the intention on her. Tobin saw beyond that. The woman just didn’t care about what other might think. She was confident and feeling good about herself. Just focused on her friend and their discussion not paying attention to the rest of the world. She was carefree. She was so in her world that Tobin felt like she was intruding an intimate moment between the two friends. She felt unwanted and lonely in front of them.

_She walked like a cat_

_Who despises his prey_

_Brushing the pinball._

_The song that covered_

_All the words she was miming_

_Seemed to break her heart_

When the freckled woman finally lost her game of pinball they made their way to their table. Tobin’s eyes followed the woman, captivated by her swaying-walk. It was so graceful. Like a cat who slowly passes next to you, without any sound. As she was walking by some guys whistled at her.

“Hey baby! Let me buy you a drink."

“You’re a pretty a little thing aren’t you?”

“Want a ride home to get away from these losers?”

She didn’t look at them.

Not once.

At first Tobin was pissed. These dudes had no respect at all. Yet when she saw the girl not acknowledging them she felt close to them. They only were mice trapped into the hold of a cat. Only preys that the cat didn’t even had to hunt. Preys that came to her.

After the two friends had sat, they seemed to recognize the song that was playing in the bar and they started to dramatically lip-synched it. Making wide movements, acting like they were about to cry. It made Tobin chuckle.

_But a guy walked in_

_And the spell ended_

_Stopping the pinball_

_His dark eyes glared_

_With nothing but aggressiveness_

_At the poor jukebox_

Tobin first saw the woman’s smile fall. When she followed her gaze she was met by a tall, tan, black-haired man. He first glared at the jukebox obviously not liking the song that came out of it. The same song the woman and her freckled friend were excited about just before. Then his eyes scanned the bar, searching for something or someone. When his dark orbs met the woman’s light ones he quickly started to make his way toward her. Tobin’s heart broke when she saw the brunette’s expression. She wasn’t laughing anymore. She wasn’t singing anymore. She wasn’t carefree anymore.

_The girl with mint-colored eyes_

_Put her megalomania away_

_And submit herself to the black eyes_

_Pavement color_

_And I couldn’t handle it anymore_

_She never knew anything_

_My prettiest liar_

_Water mint color_

He put his hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. He waved at the freckled girl before saying something to them. The brunette stood up, grabbed her coat and hugged her friend before making her way to the door.

Tobin didn’t know her. She didn’t know him. But you had to be blind not to see that she was dominated, crushed by this man.

Tobin’s heart was aching. She really thought this woman was free. Happy. Not tethered to earth. Now everything appeared as if it were a lie. As if the woman she watched had never truly existed. And it was devastating.

They exited the bar, the brunette following the pavement color-eyed man, not glancing back.

That was it.

Tobin would probably never saw this woman again. And the woman would never know all the thoughts that had crossed Tobin’s mind.

“ _Goodbye mint-eyed woman._ ”

Tobin turned around on her stool and finished her beer. She asked for another.

“Make that two. It’s on me.” A voice came to Tobin’s side. She looked at the owner of the voice and was surprised to see a face full of freckles.

“Why thank you.” She replied.

“You’re welcome dude.”

They sipped their beers in silence. Tobin was starting to feel uncomfortable. She didn’t like silence that much.

“He’s a good guy you know.” The freckle woman finally said. Tobin looked at her curiously, not knowing the subject of their discussion.

“Come on! Don’t act like you don’t know. I saw you staring at my best friend. She may be oblivious but I’m not.”

“Oh.” Was all Tobin could respond.

“So he’s a good guy; the one that came to get her.”

“She… Hm she didn’t really seem happy to see him.” Tobin said, clearing her throat and shifting uncomfortably on her stool.

“That’s what falling out of love look like my friend.” The shorter woman replied before sipping her beer.

They were silent for a few seconds.

“Why is she staying with him if she doesn’t love him anymore?” Tobin finally had the courage to ask. The freckled woman stared at her. She wasn’t judging or anything. She was just searching for the right words.

“Love is complicated dude. But I’ll make it simple to you: she’s scared. He’s all she’s known since college.” She sighed.

“I see…” Tobin whispered.

The freckled woman quickly finished her beer and stood up. She then bent over the counter with Tobin’s curious eyes on her and straightened up again with a napkin and a pen in her hand.

“So… Here’s my number. Hit me up sometimes so we can go out you, me and my best friend. I’ll help you get the girl.”

The freckled woman then started to walk away leaving Tobin to read her curvy handwriting.

“ **Kelley (best friend of Alex)’s number:** "

Tobin smiled wildly before quickly turning around.

“Hey!” She shouted out to Kelley. The small woman stopped to look at her.

“Why are you helping me?”

“I recognize good people when I see them.” She simply responded before leaving the bar.

Tobin was left alone on her stool with the napkin in her hand. She carefully put it in her back pocket before turning to face the bar once again.

" _Alex… It suits her._ "

“Having a good night?” She looked up to see the barman grinning at her. She hadn't noticed that a wide smile was on her face before. Yep it was a good night.

“You have no idea!” She laughed.

“What can I get you?”

She didn’t have to think.

“Mint syrup with water please.”


End file.
